


Early Birds

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Awkward Social Situations, Fluff, Leyla is nosy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au. Robert has stayed up all night watching Netflix and has run out of food. He goes to the local shop, but hadn't intended on running into Aaron - a man he's been trying to work up the courage to ask out for ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Tumblr prompt. 
> 
> Imagine your OTP: one stayed up all night watching Netflix, and the other had gone running early that morning. The one watching Netflix has run out of food and goes out to get some, and what should happen when they run into each other. 
> 
> My take on this prompt!

Robert hadn't planned on staying up all night to binge watch a new show on Netflix. In fact when he'd signed into his account he'd been planning to watch one or two episodes of an old show, but the home page was advertising a new show and Robert got curious. He was cursing himself now, seeing as it's four in the morning and his eyes hadn't slipped closed once all night. 

He had the day off, so he wasn't too worried about it, but he would be kicking himself all day for being exhausted and staying up all night instead of getting a good night's sleep like a responsible adult. After a few more episodes, it was now seven am, and Robert went to the fridge to, opened it and proceeded to groan at the one carton of eggs, with only two inside, an almost empty jug of milk, and a questionable carton of takeaway food that he was too afraid to open and see what was inside. He closed the fridge door, and didn’t bother with the freezer knowing there was only ice cubes, a frozen pizza that had been in there for ages, and one ice lolly that he’s pretty sure was in there when he moved into the flat. His cupboards were just as pathetic, and looking at the minimal amount of food that you wouldn’t eat unless there was a main course present with it, made his stomach rumble with hunger. 

He sighed and conceded with himself that he would have to go out to David’s Shop to get a few things to fill his kitchen, only problem with that was he had to wait another hour for the shop to open. It gave him enough time to watch another episode of his show. When it was over, he got up - not bothering to change out of trackies and white t-shirt that had a questionable stain at the bottom - and he grabbed a black sweater from the hook by the door. He grabbed his keys, locking his door behind him, and walked over to David’s Shop. Leyla was just unlocking the doors when he stepped up. She opened the door for him and gave him a bright smile. “Early bird gets the worm eh?” 

“Something like that,” he said and swept past her into the shop, grabbing a basket by the door. He wasn’t sure what he was in the mood for, but by the time he had finished filling the basket it honestly looked like he was sixteen and his mum had given him some pocket money for his birthday and he went a spent it on junk food. 

He shrugged - he’s an adult and if he wanted cheese and onion crisps for breakfast then that’s what he’s having - and walked around the shop once more. He was standing near the door when he heard it open. Robert looked up, blushed, and quickly looked away; suddenly feeling very self conscious of his clothes he’d chosen not to change out of. Aaron Dingle had just walked in dressed in jogging attire, sweat dripping down his brow, cheeks flushed red from exertion, and veins popping out his neck from the workout. Robert went weak at the knees, blushing to himself after he turned around. It was no secret that Robert Sugden fancied men as much as he did woman, after his return to the village a few months ago he’d been very honest about his interests. Ever since his first meet with Aaron, he’s had a high interest in him. 

He gave a quick look over his shoulder and jerked his head around, blushing wildly, when he caught Aaron’s eye. He broke out in a cold sweat, his hand tightening around the basket handle, and his pulse seemed to double in time. For the life of Robert he couldn’t understand the effect Aaron Dingle seems to have on him. It was every time they came in close proximity of each other. Robert would start sweating, turn into a bumbling idiot, and runs away first chance he gets. Robert’s surprised Aaron even continues to acknowledge his existence. Robert sighed, a little too loudly, and turned to make his way to the register to pay when he bumped into Aaron, knocking his fruit salad out of his hands and it crashed to ground. 

“Shit - I’m sorry,” Robert said quickly, bending down at the same time as Aaron. He didn’t think it could get much worse, but it seems things always get worse with Aaron, and of course he was right when they bumped heads; both of them groaning and shouting “ow.” They straightened up, gripping their heads and rubbing where they knocked them together. “I am sorry again.” Robert said, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole. 

“It’s okay,” Aaron said with a small smile on his face. “I’m gonna bend down and get this. Please don’t try and follow me.” 

“Right. Yeah. Of course.” Robert said, nodding his head too enthusiastically, making him look like an overexcited puppy. Aaron bent down again and Robert hung his head in shame. Normally he’s good at this, flirting and getting what he wanted, but once again Aaron proves to be an enigma. Robert feels even more self conscious in what he’s wearing, and pulls his sweater closed to hide his stained shirt. He normally looks amazing, in a suit or one of his patterned shirt and tight jeans, but now he looked like an overtired slob who stayed up all night watching Netflix. 

Aaron is in the same turmoil as Robert. He’d been wanting for ages to ask Robert out, but each time he plucked up the courage to do so, his own self confidence diminished and he made an excuse to runaway. He hadn’t planned on running into Robert, and the last thing he wanted was to run into him after running four miles, drenched in sweat and not smelling so fresh. He wanted the ground to open and swallow him as well. When he straightened up, he was surprised to find Robert looking like he wanted to run a mile from him. _‘Course he’s not interested in me_ , Aaron thought bitterly. 

“Parents out of town?” Aaron said suddenly. 

“Excuse me?” Robert frowned, not thinking it was a very funny joke when everyone knows both his parents are dead. 

“Y-You’re shopping,” Aaron said and pointed at the basket, wishing he had a personal butler to kick him when he said something stupid. “It’s like you’re sixteen and you’re parents are away.” His words were followed by an awkward silence. Aaron scratched the back of his head and looked around the empty shop - except for Leyla. “Well…”

 

Robert didn’t want the conversation to end here. He hadn’t meant to be curt with Aaron, and he could smack himself for being so stupid. “I have to pay,” Robert said suddenly and just walked away. _Oh my God_ , he mouthed to himself, then blushed when Leyla gave him an odd look. He placed his basket on the counter and waited for her to ring up each item. He could feel Aaron’s presence as he stood behind him. Leyla looked up at both of them, rolled her eyes, and went back to ringing up Robert’s items. He looked over his shoulder at Aaron, smiled awkwardly when he caught his eyes and turned back around quickly; smile slipping off his face and replacing it with a grimace. 

“Oh for the love of all that is holy,” Leyla said suddenly, slamming down a frozen dinner Robert was purchasing for later that night. He didn’t cook since it was just him, and most times he ate at the pub. “Would one of you just ask the other out already?!” 

“Excuse me?” Robert asked, blushing madly to the point he was sure his face was going to burst into flames. “I hardly believe that’s any of your business!” 

“It is when two fit blokes come in here flirting with each other, and don’t have the balls to ask the other out!” 

Aaron made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat at Leyla’s words, agreeing with Robert that it was none of her business. Aaron was about to tell her just what she could do with her opinion when Robert surprised him. “Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?” Aaron didn’t miss a beat with his answer. 

“Yes,” he said fervently. 

“Great,” Robert sighed out, his smile taking Aaron’s breath away. 

“‘Bout time,” Leyla muttered. “That’s gonna be £35.51,” she said and held out her hand. Robert paid her and stepped back to let Aaron forward. 

“Is six okay? You can come ‘round mine and I’ll cook. Not with this stuff. I’ll go shopping again,” he promised and held up his bags. 

“Six is great,” he gave Robert a flirty smile before turning back to Leyla. “Can I get a bottle Pinot Noir, please.” 

“You like wine with your brekkie?” Robert asked. 

Aaron turned to give him that same flirty smile, “It’ll be for tonight.” Robert swallowed hard, wondering just what Aaron could get up to with a few glasses of wine in him. “Tonight at six?” 

“Six,” Robert breathed out. After he paid, they walked side by side, carrying their shopping and often bumping arms with each other. “I’ll see you tonight,” Robert said and began to slowly walk towards his home. 

“Tonight,” Aaron said, his words holding a promise. 

Robert walked back to his home, feeling glad he’d decided to be an irresponsible adult and stay up all night watching Netflix.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I will do a second chapter to this or not, but if I get inspired then I will!
> 
> Comments/kudos are welcome!


End file.
